


A Little Night Music

by ladymidath



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Ichabod has yet another encounter with the Hessian





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Ichabod, Katrina and Masbath watched with mingled feeling of horror and fear as the Headless Horseman plunged his horse straight into the opening of the tree. 

 

The three of them could hear the screams of terror and pure hopelessness as Lady Van Tassel was carried through the gaping maw of the tree and straight into the very pit of hell itself. 

 

Slowly, moving on legs numbed with terror, Ichabod slowly walked over to the base of the tree, his mouth working nervously. 

 

Suddenly his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed bonelessly onto the soft ground beneath him. 

 

"He's fainted." Masbath said, somewhat unnecessarily. 

 

Katrina stared down at Ichabod's still form lying against the dead leaves. His face was chalk white, his lips had taken on a bluish tinge. 

 

"You need to walk back to the village Masbath." Katrina instructed him, her voice soft, but no less firm. "Bring back help." 

 

Masbath nodded, his own face pale, but set. He was determined to help his new master in whatever way he could. After all, he owed the constable so much. The kindness that Ichabod Crane had shown him after his father had been killed by the Horseman had saved the boy from a life of misery as an orphan. 

 

He started to go, then turned back. "What about you miss?" He asked, clearly worried. "I can't leave you here all alone." 

 

Katrina gave the youth a sweetly reassuring smile. "But I am not alone Masbath. I have Ichabod here with me." 

 

Masbath cast a doubtful glance down at the prone form of the Constable, then back to Katrina Van Tassel once more. 

 

"Ma'am?" 

 

"I will be fine Masbath." Katrina told him firmly. "The danger is gone now. The madness of the Horseman is gone. Go back to the village and bring help while I wait here with the Constable." 

 

Still uncertain but moving towards the direction of the village anyway, Masbath obeyed the solemn faced young woman. Katrina watched as the boy headed off in search of assistance. 

 

Masbath's slender frame was soon lost among the skeletal trees. Katrina send a silent prayer after him, then glanced down at the sweet face of the man that she had grown to love. 

 

Kneeling down beside him, she reached out to touch his cheek, willing his eyes to open. He looked so young, so innocent lying there, dark hair framing his pale finely featured face. 

 

"Oh Ichabod." Katrina murmured. "My love, my very life." 

 

A sudden creaking, splintering noise behind her made her turn around. It was coming from the direction of the tree. 

 

Katrina watched in horror as the gnarled trunk opened once more. Stumbling to her feet, she moved away, watching helplessly as the gap in the trunk widened. 

 

Suddenly a pair of massive black hooves appeared, followed by the legs then the entire horse itself. The Hessian, his head intact once more sat astride his huge black steed his blue eyes blazing with a hellish light. 

 

Terror constricting her throat, Katrina pressed herself against the rough gnarled trunk of a nearby tree. Eyes wide, she watched helplessly as the Headless Horseman pulled his horse up beside the still unconscious form of the young constable. 

 

To frightened to move, the young woman could do nothing as the Hessian dismounted and crouched beside the constable. Reaching out with one black gloved hand, the Hessian touched the cool unmoving body. 

 

Wake up Ichabod, Katrina prayed inwardly. Please, for the love of god, wake up. 

 

Near to tears now, she watched the Hessian scoop Ichabod's body into his arms and carry him back to his horse. Tossing the young man effortlessly across his saddle, the Horseman mounted his steed once more, then pulling up the reins, kicked his horse up and headed back towards the tree once more. 

 

That proved to be too much for Katrina, with a hoarse cry of terror and anguish, she broke away from the shelter of the trees and ran headlong through the frozen woods and back towards the safety of the township once more.


	2. Part 2

Slowly Ichabod's eyes fluttered open. He was aware that he was lying face down, astride something. Something big and black and moving. 

 

Fear crawling through him, he lifted his head to look around, and had his worse fears confirmed. 

 

The Horseman galloped his steed down what seemed like endless corridors with walls of what looked like, tree roots. 

 

Ichobod's mouth went dry when he realized that he was inside that hellish tree. The tree where the Hessian dwelt. 

 

Suddenly he felt the horse beneath him take a sharp turn and he found himself being carried into a huge underground chamber. 

 

If nothing else had been able to make him panic, this did. Suddenly Ichabod's arms and legs began to flail and thrash about, nearly tipping him face first off the horse. 

 

"Quiet yourself." The words were spoken harshly by a voice that sounded long disused. 

 

Ichabod paid no heed to the words. Fear and the desperate need to escape had overcome any good sense that he might have had left. Instead the young constable redoubled his efforts to try and escape. 

 

Suddenly a sharp slap landed directly on the seat of his dark trousers. Ichabod froze. 

 

"I said, quiet yourself child." 

 

Face blazing, Ichabod craned his head around to stare up at the cold implacable face of the Hessian Horseman. 

 

"Do as I bid you child or I shall set your hindquarters to smarting properly." The Hessian ordered the young constable. Mouth dry, Ichabod said nothing, instead he allowed common sense to prevail and laid quietly across the Hessian's saddle. 

 

"There child, that is much better." The Hessian said giving Ichabod's rump a gentle pat as he dismounted. Moving with a lithe grace, he lifted Ichabod down off his steed and set the frightened young man onto his feet. 

 

Pulling himself out of the Horseman's grasp, Ichabod found himself staring into those cold eyes, no longer that terrible blazing ice blue, they had now settled into a cool clear gray. 

 

"For....for what p...purpose have y...you brought me here?" Ichabod asked, his voice a little shriller than normal. But then again he could be forgiven under the circumstances. 

 

The Hessian stared at him for a moment, his starkly handsome face calm and impassive. 

 

"Why is it my beauty, that wherever I am, so are you. Wherever I turn, you are there? Is it that you cannot stay away?" 

 

Ichabod felt the colour slam into his cheeks. "You... you have no right..." 

 

"Ah, but there you are wrong my beauty. I have every right. This is what gives me my right." The Hessian laid his hand on the hilt of his sword possessively. 

 

Ichabod's throat worked convulsively. "I...I was sent to in...investigate a num...number of beheadings in this area. The good citizens of Sleepy Hollow..." 

 

"Received what they so justly deserved." The Hessian finished, his lips pulling back into a cold smile. His eyes shone blue for a moment before settling back into the cool gray once more. 

 

Ichabod stared at this undead specter horrified. "And by what means of logic do you come to this?" He asked, clearly outraged. "The midwife and her husband and child, what did they do to deserve such a fate. The widow Winshipp and her unborn child, did they deserve to die in a manner so dreadful?" 

 

The Hessian shrugged. "The fortunes of war child, many innocent die, it has always been the way of the world." 

 

"And precisely what war had been waged?" Indignant now, Ichabod had temporarily lost his fear. He faced an amused Hessian, his eyes sparking with anger and outrage. 

 

A black gauntlet came down to rest on the young constable's shoulder. "The war we fight endlessly." The Hessian replied. "The war that rages within each of us. The war between good and evil." 

 

Angry, Ichabod pulled away. "That does not make sense Sir." He snapped. "Murder is simply that...murder and you Sir were responsible for the deaths of..." 

 

"I was responsible for none." The Hessian replied heavily, the German accent more pronounced now. "It was not I that wielded the blade that slew those townspeople as you well know. I was controlled by that witch, the one that had robbed me of my head. It was her spells and charms that kept me mindlessly obedient to her murderous whims." 

 

Ichabod opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. After all, the Horseman had merely spoken the truth. He had been a spirit being forced to obey the incantations of a vicious and vengeful witch. 

 

With a sigh he shook his head, very aware of the Hessian's eyes still upon him. 

 

"I still do not understand why you have brought me down here." Ichabod said softly. The anger that he had felt at his kidnapping had started to slowly drain away. 

 

For an answer, the Horseman dipped his head down to press his cool lips against the younger man's warmer skin. 

 

Shocked, Ichabod allowed the Hessian to kiss him, tasting the cool flesh of the demon's as it connected with his own living flesh. 

 

Finally, Ichabod managed to find the strength to break the embrace, pulling his head away. 

 

"Sir, I have no idea of what..." 

 

A gloved finger pressed against his lips, shushing him as though he were a chattering three year old. Ichabod felt a shudder ripple through him, but was it fear? He was no longer sure. 

 

"Listen to me child." The Hessian began, addressing the young man almost kindly. 

"I have brought you here because I find that pretty face of yours irresistible. You have the manners of a fresh young virgin girl and that to I find sweetly becoming. I wish for you to stay with me and in return for your obedience, I shall love and care for you for all eternity." 

 

Ichabod swallowed hard, before answering. 

 

"That my dear Horseman is not possible." Ichabod stated flatly. "To begin with, I am no sweet girl, virgin or otherwise. What I am however is a constable, a keeper of the law Sir. I cannot stay down....here." He took a quick look around at the dank dirt walls and twisted dark roots that made up the walls and floor of the chamber. 

 

"But I do not give you the choice." 

 

The words, quietly spoken still managed to send a cold thrill of fear down the young man's spine. Looking directly at the Hessian, Ichabod answered. 

 

"Then I am to take it that I am your prisoner?" 

 

"Not my prisoner, my possession." 

 

If nothing else had managed to break through Ichabod's tenuous calm, it was those words that succeeded. Sudden tears appeared in Ichabod's eyes and began to course down his cheeks. 

 

"You cannot keep me here." He managed out, trying desperately to calm himself. To weep in front of others was unmanly to begin with, but to lose control of oneself in front of an undead spirit, that was completely unacceptable. 

If it bothered the Hessian Horseman though, he did not show it. Instead he stepped forward and gathered the weeping man into his arms. Ichabod felt himself being gently rocked back and forth, one damp cheek pressed against the chestplate of the unyielding black armour. 

 

"Calm yourself little one." The Horseman murmured, stroking the younger man's thick black hair. "Do not be frightened, I give you my word that you shall come to no harm." 

 

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Ichabod drew himself away from the Hessian.

 

"I demand that you release me at once." His words were firm, despite the telltale quaver in his voice. "Or else." He added almost as an afterthought. 

 

"Or else, what?" The Hessian asked. Ichabod could hear the dry amusement in his voice. 

 

"Or else..." The sentence trailed away. Ichabod glanced at his captor doubtfully. After all, what in hell's name could he, a simple constable threaten this undead creature with. 

 

Sensing his confusion, the Horseman lifted his hand to stroke the thick black locks of hair away from the pale broad forehead of the young human male. 

 

"I have no intention of releasing you my sweeting." The Hessian told him in no uncertain terms. "Here you shall stay and I am sure that once you have grown used to your new surroundings, you shall grow to love it in time." 

 

Ichabod shook his head. "Love this...tomb. Never. Please Sir, I am sure that you are not a bad spirit. You did speak the truth when you said how Lady Van Tassel controlled you, but she controls you no longer. Please good Sir, I implore you to allow me to leave." 

 

The Hessian allowed himself a small smile at this impassioned speech. He looked down at the flushed face of the sweet young human that he had brought down to his underworld. 

 

Precious creature, the Hessian thought affectionately. How I shall enjoy teaching you the pleasures of the flesh. Aloud, he replied. 

 

"No my beautiful boy, that is the one thing that I shall never allow. I intend to keep you here with me. My gorgeous little creature. Here you shall bring life and warmth into this dismal place. Your innocence will be as a candle lighting the way for me. Your beauty shall be as meat and drink to me, and we, my sweet one will be together as one." 

 

"No, that is not possible." Ichabod replied. "You speak as though we will live as man and wife." 

 

The Hessian almost sighed aloud at that. "Did that kiss not tell you anything?" Surely one as pretty as this could not possibly be this dense. But then he was an innocent out in the wide world. Perhaps he knew nothing of the art of masculine love. 

 

Frightened and confused, Ichabod shook his head. 

 

"Then my love, it is time to educate you in the ways of the flesh." With that, the Hessian gathered Ichabod into his arms once more. The younger man struggled vainly but he was no match for the Horseman's strength. 

 

Before he became aware of what was happening, Ichabod found himself being lifted off his feet and carried into another, smaller chamber. 

 

A cheerful fire blazed away in a large fireplace set into one earthen wall. The light from the flames casting cheerful shadows across the room. 

 

There in the middle of the dirt floor sat a large four poster bed, a thick patchwork quilt pulled up over starched linen sheets. 

 

Ichabod stared over at the bed, stunned that something so...normal, so prosaic as a bed could be found in this hellish place. 

 

As if reading his thoughts, the Hessian chuckled. "Even a restless spirit like myself can still enjoy the trappings of a former mortal life." 

 

Ichabod said nothing, instead he allowed himself to be carried over to the bed and placed lovingly upon it. He could feel the softness of the quilt beneath him. 

 

The Hessian bent to place another kiss on Ichabod's dry lips, the young man could feel the scrape of sharpened teeth against his skin. Suddenly he felt himself growing hard at the embrace. 

 

What do you think you are doing? An tiny outraged voice shrieked at him. Ichabod glanced down at the front of his trousers, and at the bulge that had suddenly appeared there. 

 

"You respond well my pretty child." The Hessian murmured, his hand straying to the front of Ichabod's trousers. His hand clasping around the hard bulge, eliciting a sharp yelp from the constable. 

 

"Please Sir..." Ichabod heard himself plead. "Please don't..." 

 

Another kiss, a tongue invading his mouth, insinuating itself past Ichabod's teeth and deep into the hot wet depths of his mouth. Before the young man realized what was happening, he found himself divested of all his clothes. The Hessian gazed down at the long lean body stretched out before him. Such a wondrous beauty indeed, and all his. A rush of possessiveness overcame the Hessian and he reached out to caress the smooth, nearly hairless chest of the younger man. 

 

Ichabod moaned, his eyes staring up helplessly at the gray eyed demon kneeling over him. 

 

Suddenly the Hessian began to divest himself of his own garments, shedding the black armour and tight trousers and thigh length boots. Soon he was standing beside the bed, as naked as Ichabod. 

 

The young constable noted all the old scars that marked the long pale body bore. The scars of a mercenary that had seen many battles indeed. 

 

The Hessian smiled down at him, his sharp teeth glinting like a vampire's in the light from the fireplace. 

 

"I know that I am not as pretty as you little one." He said gently. "But surely you do not find me too hideous?" 

 

Ichabod said nothing, wisely he held his tongue, wondering what the Hessian had waiting in store for him. He did not have to wait long to find out. 

 

The Hessian slowly began to stroke the constable's lean body, running his fingers along the soft fine flesh. The Hessian had been with men before, mostly boys, half starved and willing to offer themselves for a crust of bread. Those boys and a few girls as well had been pitiful creatures. Their filthy bodies had been stick thin and more often than not, covered with lice and sores. The product of places ravaged by war and it's Siamese twins, famine and disease. 

The Hessian had taken them, usually bending them over a nearby table or taking them on the floor, not wanting his bed to be befouled by their dirt. 

 

Ichabod lay on the bed, watching the Hessian with a mixture of fear...and something else. Something that was akin to arousal. 

 

His penis stood straight up now, fully erect, the thick round head suffused with blood. 

 

The Hessian, noticing the young mortal's interest, grasped the hard member and began to stroke it slowly. Up and down, up and down. 

 

Shudders shot up the back of Ichabod's spine as, closing his eyes he allowed himself to respond to the Hessian's caresses. 

 

Suddenly his eyes flew open as he felt a warm wet mouth swallow his manhood whole. 

 

"For the love of...what are you doing?" Ichabod yelped. 

 

The Hessian lifted his head to gaze at his lovely young prize. He had sounded as shocked as any young girl. 

 

"Have I outraged your sense of propriety?" The Horseman asked, holding back a smile. 

 

Speechless with shock, Ichabod nodded. 

 

"Good." With that, the Hessian returned to the business of sucking the young human's cock once more. 

 

With a strangled moan, Ichabod's head fell back against the pillow. Helpless under the merciless onslaught. He groaned and writhed under the sensual ministrations of the Hessian, until unable to bear it much more, he felt his cock spasm and before he realized what was happening to him, he climaxed into the Hessian's mouth. 

 

Sweating and visibly shaken, Ichabod pushed himself up onto his elbows, staring directly into those cool gray eyes. 

 

"I have never..." He began, then stopped; puzzled. What was he going to say? That he had never been so shocked in his life? That he had never experienced anything like this before? That he wanted the Hessian to take him into his mouth again? 

 

The Hessian gave Ichabod a rare smile. 

 

"Tell me my little one." He almost purred. "Have you been with anyone before. A woman perhaps, or a man?" 

 

Ichabod's face took on a prim look of disapproval. "No, I assure you not. I believe in the sanctity of marriage." 

 

That drew a chuckle from the Horseman. "I thought not my pretty." He remarked. "You seemed to have an innocence, an air of purity about you. You wear it almost as you would a cloak. But not for much longer little one. Soon I shall take you properly, as any bridegroom has taken his sweet young bride." 

 

Ichabod's mouth set into straight lines at that. "You Sir are certainly no bridegroom, as as for me being a bride...why the very idea is preposterous." 

 

Suddenly Ichabod found himself being gripped by two preternaturally strong hands. Before he could protest, he was flipped neatly over, and a large pillow was placed under his stomach, effectively lifting his bottom up into the air. 

 

"What are you doing?" Ichabod cried out. "I demand that you let me up right now!" 

 

He gasped aloud at the sharp smack that was aimed at his bottom. 

 

"Spoiled brat, you do not give the orders around here." The Hessian told him in no uncertain terms. "You shall do as I tell you little one, and you shall do it quickly and cheerfully... or else." 

 

"Or else what?" Ichabod heard the snivel in his voice now and tried to stifle it. Weakness was not something he wanted to show in front of his captor. He craned his neck around, trying to catch a glimpse of him. 

 

"Or else little one, you shall finding standing to be much more comfortable than sitting down." The warning was ominous enough. Ichabod felt the colour rush to his face. The Hessian was threatening to spank him as though he were a child. Suddenly a surge of real anger ripped through him. He was no infant to be treated in this manner. The Horseman had no right. 

 

Forcing as much authority into his voice as was possible, due to his rather unfortunate position right now, Ichabod replied. 

 

"You would not dare touch an officer of the law." 

 

"Is that a challenge little one?" The Hessian asked, humour and curiosity creeping into his voice. "For I must warn you, I have never been one to turn down a challenge." 

 

Ichabod felt his face flame at that. He felt the Hessian lean over him to plant tiny kisses over the back of his neck. Ichabod gasped as the featherlight touch of the Hessian's lips, covered his skin. 

 

"Come now my beautiful one." The Hessian whispered gently, one hand coming up to stroke the long slender back of the mortal. "You have nothing to fear from me. You'll not come to any harm, on that you have my word." 

 

"Even though you just threatened to chastise me?" Ichabod asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

 

"You shall only be punished for disobedience, nothing more. That I promise you." The Hessian explained. "And that punishment will only ever be carried out on your bare bottom. You must understand my love, I would never hurt you. Correct bad behaviour yes, but harm you, never. 

 

Ichabod craned his head around once more to cast a doubtful look at the Horseman. 

 

Seeing the look on his face, the Hessian chuckled and went back to planting gentle kisses long the young man's neck, shoulders and spine. 

 

Ichabod gasped, his back arching under the sensual assault. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to become lost under the barrage of teasing nips and kisses. 

Gradually the kisses dropped lower and lower, until Ichabod felt the Hessian's cool finger prize his buttock cheeks apart. The young mortal gasped as one finger suddenly invaded the most private of his openings. 

 

"Sir, what ever is it that you are doing?" The question was filled with both shock and pure outrage. What did this debased creature think he was doing? 

 

"I am preparing you my sweeting." The Hessian answered. "This orifice is so obviously unused, so I must take the greatest of care so I do not hurt you." 

 

"H...hurt me." Ichabod stammered uncertainly. "Sir, Uh Master Horseman..." 

 

"My mortal name little one; was Christian, that is how you may call me if it pleases you." The Hessian replied gently. Ichabod nodded, then groaned aloud when the Hessian bent his head to lap at the tiny puckered opening. 

 

Sensations rippled through the young constable, sensations that he never knew existed. The Hessian noted with satisfaction how the mortal cried and writhed under the tender tormenting lash of his tongue. 

 

Ichabod moaned as the Hessian's tongue probed deeper and deeper. He could feel the moisture from his cock as it leaked underneath him. 

 

What is wrong with you? A tiny voice shrieked inside his mind. Are you truly going to allow this debased creature to use you to satisfy it's own filthy unnatural passions? 

 

Ichabod froze, no he certainly was not. 

 

The Hessian was taken by surprise as the young constable rolled over and sat up. 

"Whatever is it little one?" He asked, concerned. 

 

Swallowing hard, Ichabod gathered what little remaining nerve he had left. "Give me back my clothes." He demanded, his voice cold and rigid. "I wish to leave this..distasteful place." 

 

The Hessian's eyebrows went up. "I told you my sweeting, I fully intend to keep you here, now back down on the bed little one so I might finish what I started." 

 

"No!" 

 

The Hessian stared at Ichabod, clearly surprised at this sudden show of willfulness. 

 

"Perhaps little one, you did not hear me correctly." He began, but Ichabod cut him off sharply. 

 

"No Sir, it is you that did not hear me correctly. I believe that I stated quite clearly that I wish to leave and leave I shall." With that Ichabod pushed himself off the bed, his feet landing squarely on the Turkish rug that covered the dirt floor. 

 

"You think that you can defy me child?" The Hessian asked, a hint of steel under the smooth question. Ichabod's chin lifted as he answered. 

"I already have." 

 

"Then little one, you have sealed your fate." 

 

Before Ichabod had time to register what was happening, he felt an iron grasp settle around his arm, and the next thing he knew, he was lying face down over the Horseman's lap. 

 

"What are you doing?" Ichabod shrieked, his legs kicking frantically as he struggled to raise himself up off the Hessian's knees. 

 

"I do believe that I gave you adequate warning little one." The Hessian replied, his hand; calloused with years of wielding swords and gripping reins resting against Ichabod's smooth arse. 

 

"Such pale creamy globes." He continued, as he gently rubbed his palm over the cool skin. 

 

"It seems such a pity to mark it, but still, you have been willful and disobedient and now you must pay the price for it." 

 

Before Ichabod even had time to protest, the Hessian's hand came down on the bare rump with a resounding crack. Ichabod jumped at the blow, feeling the heat blossom across his backside. 

 

Soon the spanks rained down on the hapless bottom, the Hessian relentlessly tanning every inch of his pretty young constable's hide. 

 

For his part, Ichabod struggled helplessly, tears already streaming down his face. But it was of little use, the Hessian's strength was far superior to that of the young mortal's. 

 

He kept his hand pinned down firmly on the middle of Ichabod's back, while spanking the wiggling bottom that was positioned so perfectly across his lap. 

Soon Ichabod's frantic struggles subsided and he lay, a limp sobbing mess, his thick dark hair hanging damply across his face. 

 

Seeing that his spoilt beauty had finally had enough, the Hessian gently lifted him up into a sitting position. Ichabod hissed as his throbbing backside came into contact with the rough material of the Horseman's trousers. The Hessian quickly lifted the young man up and turned him over onto his hip, taking the weight off his sore bottom. 

 

"There, there my little one, hush now." The Hessian crooned, his hand carding through Ichabod's hair. "Come now, dry your tears. It's all over now." 

 

Ichabod wept bitterly, his hot tear streaked face burrowed into the Hessian's shoulder. The young mortal's slender frame shook with each heartbroken sob. 

 

"Come, come my sweeting, your punishment was surely not that bad was it?" 

 

The Hessian smiled as he felt Ichabod's head nod against his shoulder, the sweet little thing was too overcome with emotion to speak. 

 

The Hessian waited for his sweet young mortal's sobs to subside, holding him tightly against his chest. The light, mildly tangy scent of Ichabod's sweat dampened skin assailed his nostrils, awakening his passion once more. 

 

Carefully, he laid Ichabod back down onto the bed, on his back this time. 

Ichabod watched the Hessian's every move warily now. He winced as the Hessian's hands moved underneath him, gripping his scorched bottom cheeks to lift him up in order to properly position him. 

 

"What are you doing?" Ichabod asked almost plaintively as the Hessian settled himself between Ichabod's open thighs. 

 

"Shhh my love." The Hessian whispered. "Try to relax yourself as much as you are able." 

 

The sudden jab of pain was as much a shock as the sensations that followed it. Ichabod gasped, his neck arching as the Hessian swiftly entered him. With a long drawn out moan, Ichabod surrendered himself to the strong thrusts, feeling explosion after explosion of pure pleasure mix with pain. 

 

And a heady mix it was. The Hessian's thrust grew in urgency as his cock unerringly found the sweet spot deep within Ichabod's body. 

 

Suddenly, Ichabod's cock, already straining with need, shot it's milky white fluid. With a hoarse cry, the young mortal's fell back against the pillows, quivering with exhaustion. 

 

Closing his eyes, he felt a pair of cool lips press against his own. 

 

"Sweet darling mortal." The whisper was featherlight against his ear. 

 

"Stay with me, be mine and I shall worship this porcelain fine beauty of yours." 

 

Ichabod's eyes fluttered open, a slight smile curving the corners of his mouth. 

"Tell me Master Horseman, do I have a choice?" 

 

The Hessian chuckled. "No my love, but I promise I shall not keep you down here for always. You are of the light and must return there or you shall wither and die, and that I could not bear." 

 

Ichabod frowned. "But how would you know if I would return to you?" 

 

The Hessian smiled, the light from the fireplace catching his gray eyes, making them dance. 

 

"I do not little one, but I think you will." 

 

"Or risk another spanking?" Ichabod replied, the smile widening. 

 

"Well, there is that." The Hessian replied. "Now sleep my little one and when you awake, I shall have a fine meal and an even finer wine awaiting you." 

 

A sudden feeling of lassitude overcame the young man and he closed his eyes once more. 

 

"Thank you Master Horseman." He replied sleepily. 

 

"Christian." 

 

"Christian." Ichabod echoed. 

 

The Hessian settled back in the armchair that sat near the bed, watching as his young constable slept. Love was a strange animal, he mused. Fleeting and fickle at best. Who would have thought that he, a grizzled veteran of so many campaigns, a soldier and mercenary and now undead demon could have fallen in love with such an innocent. 

 

"I will warm myself in the heat of your humanity." The Hessian murmured. "And if you do choose to stay my sweeting, then the warmer I shall remain, and if you do not, then at least I will have been able to bask in your light for a short time." 

 

With that, the Hessian pushed himself out of his chair and climbed under the thick quilt. Ichabod, soundly asleep now, moved closer to the Hessian, snuggling against him him. The Hessian smiled as he wrapped his arms around the mortal's slender body. Then he too finally closed his eyes and slept. 

 

THE END


End file.
